Battlefield hardline meets GTA5
by nico4201
Summary: Battlefield and GTA conbined
Battle Field Hardline meets GTA5:

Prelude:

"Okay we don't think that they have any windows in the vault room so get squad two up and prepare to breech," said the sarge. So as the swat team went in they soon met heavy fire from illegal AK-47, AR-15 and shot guns from the six guys out front while the seventh was in the vault still. Luckily the swat team had made the convicts move up enough so that two of them were in the way of the sniper, two down five to go. So as the others laid down suppressive fire one of the purps went into the vault room and talked to the leader about what was going on. So in fear the leader shot his partner in the leg and ran out to his stolen 2016 Shelby GT350 just as his men were being arrested. "We've got a runner!" So then the sarge and a rookie got into their pursuit charger SRT8 hellcat and took off after them. "You've had pursuit training right," asked the sarge. "Yes maintain visual and wait for backup." "Well forget all of it we need these guys stopped." So as they raced through Miami they soon seen that the other cops had set up a road block with their Crown Vics but the assailant wasn't stupid so he sharply turned left through a fence and went around the road block and continued on with the sarge and the rookie named Loui right behind him. Then he clipped a truck and rolled his stolen car about 4 or 5 times before coming to a hold in the middle of the road. So then the two cops got out of cop car and made their way over to what was left of the GT350. Loui poled the driver out and started to read him his rights but then the driver interrupted, "f#*k you cop I'll be out by tomorrow!" "Owe so you've heard this before," said Loui as he slammed the injured man against the car.

Chapter 1: the first idea of crime.

It was when he was watching a news cast that Jeff had an idea to make some money that he and his roommate Michele needed badly. His idea rob the come and go and was up the road or maybe the liquor store. Michele had no problems with that because this would not be his first act of crime because he had robbed a strip club before and had multiple accounts of assault on his rap sheet so he was all in. "So how we gonna do this Michele don't we need a gun or knife or something?" "Don't worry Jeff I've got three guns under my mattress just don't tell anyone though. The guns that he had were a mac 10, Glock 17 9mm and a 5 shot 357 magnum. "So what gun do you want Jeffy?" "I'll take that Glock." "Okay I'll get the mac… so since we have another gun is there anyone else who wants in on this?" "I'll call up Winston." "What? You still out with dat fat Negro bro." "Come on he'll be the muscle mike now give me your cell." "Okay alright but don't let that fat little snitch tell no body because snitches get stitched where I come from." "And where's that LA." "Compton man get it right."

Later…

So after meeting with Winston the group got into Jeff's 72' cutlass that was in mint all original condition and drove over to the liquor store. They picked this over the gas station because it would not be busy this time of day. So they got out and walked in. Michele went straight to the only worker, the cashier and got out his mac 10, racked it back and said, "you move and I'll paint the walls with ya brain… now gib me the money before I put a cap in your ass." So then the cashier gave him about a stack worth of cash and looked back over at Winston and said, "aren't you oys a little young to be doing this because you're doing it wrong you stupid f#*ks." "I mean you don't even have masks, I may not have a surveillance system but I can definitely id you damn fools man." That was enough to get Michele over the edge he put the mac to the guy's head and pumped of about 3 rounds in a quick burst and said, "Let's go cuz." As they were walking out of the store a guy walked up and pulled out a little knife and said, "this my turf on bray, you conprenday?" "Winton show this p#ssy we aren't playen'." So Winton nocked the knife from his hands and put him in a head lock but this Mexican or Cuban or whatever started to bite him then reached for the 357. So Winton got to it first and shot him in the leg then in the back. "Way to go now we got to go dude let's go!" After getting back and splitting the money the three had made up their minds, they liked this business so they were going to continue to work their way up the food chain in the crime world one "job" at a time.

Chapter 2: 3 years later…

"Okay this is simple we got the man power so let's go after this armored truck man, I mean you seen that bank robbery lately once your inside your f#*ked," said Michele. "He's right the only way to win is to have an escape route and the right equipment," said Jeff. "So where are we going to get any of that were just three guys," asked Winston? "Don't worry about it me and mike have that planned out but for now we need some quick cash so what you think." "I've got an idea," said Winston.

Later…

So the three pulled up in their Chevy sedan and popped the trunk. In the trunk they had a cut off pump shot gun, fully auto Glock 9mm and a oozy 9mm. so they grabbed the guns and went in… into the strip club. Once they got in Michele said, "you ugly." After saying this he pulled out his shot gun and shot a fat striper then yelled, "everybody down or I'll put you f#*ks down!" but then an undercover cop grabbed Michele. "Okay let's all be easy now put your guns down before I get to the shooting you punks." But then Jeff got out his Glock and fired, killing both of them. "Come on man we ot to go," said Winston.

2 weeks later…

"Okay this is it we got to do it for Michele Winston." So as they poled up in a Crown Vic with a ford transit van behind them they got out their single RPG and waited for the armored truck. When it appeared the hired gun shot perfectly at the back right tire. Then they got out their military grade zip line and Jeff, Winston and one other hired gun went down. Once they got down they killed the driver who had gotten out and then started working on the door. When the van had gotten down to them the police had arrived. It didn't take long for three swat teams and what seemed like the whole police force to arrive but luckily for them they had gotten the money out and had loaded it into three backpacks. One for Jeff, Winston and a hired gun that was their pilot. Soon Jeff and the "pilot" were running with M4's as Winston shot at the cops with his MP5. When they got under the bridge Jeff and the pilot split up but Winston got mowed down by the cops when the infamous hellcat with our two cop friends arrived and the sarge shot him and most of the hired guns with a modified oozy 9mm. then one of the gunmen shot an RPG at a construction tower. That was the only cue that Jeff and the pilot needed, they climbed up with a few cops behind them and took an elevator to the top. When they got there they used the last zip line to get onto a nearby building that held their helicopter. But as they got in they started to take heavy fire from the pigs. Once they got into the air a cop used a missile launcher and shot their chopper. When it landed only three of the four people were alive. One of them tried to run but got shot to death. Another committed suicide while Jeff surrendered to the sarge and his men.

Epilogue:

It was on the prison bus to the prison in New Mexico that Jeff had planned his escape. He had one of his dirty cop friends put a bomb under the bus. When it went off he killed the guard, the drier was already dead, and started running with the other criminals. Him and one other criminal were the only ones that got away the rest were shot or tazed. He then went to Mexico, he had escaped.

(To see what Jeff had to do to get away play the Battlefield Hardline level gauntlet).


End file.
